ewffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Yamato Konoe
Yamato Konoe (jp. 近衛 大和) – były wrestler Extreme Wrestling Federation, Attitude Wrestling Federation i High Voltage Wrestling. Od 2012 roku członek i wiceprzewodniczący Rady Nadzorczej EWF Corporation. Opis Jest w prostej linii potomkiem antycznego rodu Fujiwara (spowinowaconego z rodem imperialnym), którzy w VII i IX-XII sprawowali faktyczną władzę w Japonii. Yamato należy do linii Konoe (są jeszcze 4 inne i każdy pretenduje do pierwszeństwa), dodatkowo o ile ród Konoe jest boczną linią Fujiwarów, to on sam należy jeszcze do bocznej linii rodu Konoe, tak więc za bardzo nie ma się czym szczycić. Na biednego jednak nie trafiło i jak na polskie warunki Konoe mógłby się znaleźć na pewnej liście w pewnym polskim periodyku. Wychowywany w tradycyjnej japońskiej rodzinie arystokratycznej nie uległ znaczącej amerykanizacji i od wczesnych lat czuł się związany z ruchami prawicowymi dążącymi do kolejnej restauracji władzy cesarskiej. Absolwent prestiżowego Uniwersytetu Tokijskiego, jak każdy japoński konserwatysta pogardza większością cywilizacji zachodniej i skupia się na kultywowaniu tradycyjnej japońskiej kultury (m.in. bawi się w kaligrafię, poezję). Jest typem romantyka, o rozdartej duszy, a jako że jest bogaty i niczego w życiu mu nie brakowało jest wiecznie znudzony. Co do znajomości polskiego… no cóż… przeszedł niby jakiś intensywny kurs, a przebywając często w Polsce całkiem sprawnie się go nauczył, lecz nie za bardzo mu się chce wysławiać w języku polskim, no ale od czego ma się tłumaczkę (w końcu za coś jej płaci). Blisko związany z władzami EWF, co spowodowało, że wykształcił się u niego swoisty kult EWF. Nie przepada za widokiem krwi (trochę mdli biedaczka), zawsze nosi skórzane rękawiczki (z jakiegoś japońskiego zwierza, oczywiście czysty konserwatyzm), jest to związane z jego drobną obsesją na punkcie czystości (chociaż w jego przypadku te zaburzenie nerwicowe są raczej w początkowym stadium). Kieruje się swego rodzaju bliżej nieokreślonym kodeksem honorowym (nie jest to jednak żadne klasyczne samurajskie bushido, a raczej coś związanego z restauracją epoki Meiji i klasycznym kultem cesarskim). Przechodząc do wizualizacji: włosy ma czarne i takie raczej średnio długie, najczęściej luźno rozpuszczone. Poza ringiem występuje w przedwojennym mundurze oficerskim Armii Imperialnej (na oko wydaje się, że pułkownika, choć trudno ustalić) lub w innego typu tradycyjnym stroju japońskim. W czasie walki występuje w innego typu, raczej luźniejszym stroju (z gołą klatą i w idiotycznych gaciach to on nie lata i raczej tego nie będzie robić), włosy ma wtedy spięte czarną opaską z symbolem Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej. W sumie to wrestlingu to on za bardzo nie lubi, tak po prostu wyszło. Nie za bardzo rozumie kraju w którym się znalazł, ale nie pogardza nim (gardzi Chinami, Koreą i Ameryką). W wolnych chwilach zajmuje się rozmyślaniami filozoficznymi, recytacjami różnorakiej poezji (nawet tej z przegniłego zachodu) oraz przygrywaniem sobie na biwie (taki japoński instrument, rodzaj lutni). Posiada menadżerkę (i zarazem tłumaczkę oraz daleką krewną) o wdzięcznym imieniu Asuka (która jednak nie towarzyszy mu w trakcie walk). Kariera Debiutował w 2006 roku, w Attitude Wrestling Federation (AWF), do którego został ściągnięty, wraz z Kravenem, przez Backstabbera. Otarł się o walkę o tamtejszy World Title, ale federacja upadła nim mogło przerodzić się to w coś sensowniejszego. W 2007 roku EWF powróciło do życia, a Konoe towarzyszył tzw. Trójcy Świętej: Sandmanowi, Kravenowi i Game’owi (jako że skład ugrupowania został powiększony zwano je T4). Udało mu się nawet zdobyć EWF FTW Title. Zamieszanie wokół śmierci Feliksa Castro i pojawienie się jego syna, Felipe, doprowadziło w konsekwencji do upadku EWF. W 2008 roku Konoe stanął do walki na ringach High Voltage Wrestling (HVW). Wygrał 4 z 5 walk i zdobył szansę walki o HVW World Title, ale znów nim marzenie o mistrzostwie mogło się spełnić federacja upadła. EWF odżyło, ale tym razem Yamato nie wykazał aktywnej roli. Wycofał się do Japonii, gdzie dogląda rodzinnego interesu. Powrócił na chwilę latem 2009 roku i ponownie sięgnął po EWF FTW Title. Walczył także na setnej Wrestlepaloozie i był to jak dotąd jego ostatni występ w Extreme Wrestling Federation. Działalność w EWF Pod koniec 2012 roku sprzeciwił się sprzedaży większości akcji EWF Corporation Nowej Kolegialnej Kooperacji, ale Game zignorował jego opinię. W ramach nowego podziału na szczytach władz, książę Konoe został włączony w skład Rady Nadzorczej EWF Corporation. Zajął także stanowisko wiceprzewodniczącego. Z własnej inicjatywy zakupił 1% akcji firmy. Styl walki Nie wykazuje, gdyż za bardzo to on się na wrestlingu nie zna, wcześniej jednak trenował różnego typu japońskie sztuki walki (podobno nawet sumo) i zdobyta wiedza w jakiś sposób zapewne mu się przyda. Nie przesadzajmy jednak, ze jest jakimś super-hiper mistrzem walk rodem z Azji.. prawda jest taka, ze nie jest. Głupi to on także nie jest i mimo wagi lekkiej to on po żadnych narożnikach biegać nie będzie i wykonywać jakiś idiotycznych skoków i dziwactw (chyba by się zabił). Nie za bardzo lubi też korzystać z różnego typu narzędzi, bo to się nie licuje z jego honorem. Ciosy * Superkick *Neckbreaker *DDT *Knee Drop *Piledriver *Clothesline Osiągnięcia *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' ** 2 x EWF FTW Championship Bilans walk (3-0-3/8-0-5) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy AWF Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy HVW Kategoria:Rada Nadzorcza EWF Corporation